We meet the Pack!
by MajorBandGeek
Summary: This is the story about how we meet the pack at La Push. I neeed some charcters,so feel free to audition.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Shout out 2:Sydney Cullen 1901, Kevin J. Lover, and everything that makes Twilight thee wonderfulest book in the world!**

**Chapter 1: OMC!**

**It was just another rainy day in Forks, Washington, the place I call my home. I was making my way through the leafy forest to the clearing my friends and I use for our meeting. Our club is called O. M. C. I. T. It stands for Oh My Carlisle, Its Twilight! I stumbled into our hangout .I looked around. the annoyed faces of my friends were there to greet me. Oh, great I was late again. **

**"So do u have the pics?" My friend Jo asked impatiently.**

**" Yeah, I'm fine only a few minor injuries but please lets not talk about me!" I replied sarcastically. **

**She just glared at me. **

**"Yes I have the pictures". In my hands were 10 flawless pictures of Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattison. I carefully laid them out while all of my friends ,Jo, Dia, Buggy, and Brandy gathered around them. Suddenly we were all lost among our own Twilight obsession. After about half an hour of gushing about Taylor and Roberts hotness we decided to adjourn the meeting and go to Panda Express. As we were walking back we heard an odd snuffling sound followed by the soft sound of paws. We all froze in fear .a giant rust colored wolf with dark intelligent eyes stared at us with an expression that was almost like surprise .Now, I'm kind of an impulsive person, so I couldn't really help what I did. I screamed "Oh, My Carlisle its Jacob Black!!"**

**The wolf, if possible, looked even more astonished. He looked at us sternly and slowly backed into the trees. After a few seconds, all of which were spent with all of us frantically looking at each other. I heard two voices coming closer though I couldn't see anyone. "I'm telling you, the blonde one knows who I am!""You're crazy! Are you sure there not from La Push?" "Positive!" It sounded like two male voices. Then a female voice entered the argument."Seth, you cant act like its unexpected, we all knew Jake was gonna crack some day I mean, what do you expect, he hangs out with leeches."**

**Both the male voices shouted at the same time"DONT CALL THEM LEECHES!"The three entered the clearing where we were still standing, frozen with fear and shock.o. m. c. **

**IT WAS SETH LEAH AND JACOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!All of my friends and I started screaming at once.**

**Jo screamed "He's even hotter than Taylor!!!!!!!"**

**Dia screamed""What the Fudge, you guys aren't supposed to be real!"Buggy screamed...well, Buggy just kinda screamed**

**Brandy screamed "I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE EATEN THOSE MUSHROOMS!"**

**I screamed "Its Seth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**We all stopped, panting for breath. I looked at Seth. He was looking at me with the weirdest expression on his face...Leah was the first one to talk. "Oh, come on! Why does everybody imprint but me!" My eyes almost bugged out of my head. Seth....and me? No way! Everyone was staring at me now. Wait did I just say that out loud? Seth looked at me and nodded. SQEALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! I ran up to him and hugged him. Jacob started snickering. I looked at him "What?" I said defensively still hugging Seth(who was hugging me back, by the way) I let go of him and looked down shyly. **

**"Sorry. I'm a little over-excitable sometimes."**

**"I noticed." he smirked.**

**Seth smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulder.**

" **At least she's hot, and she's old enough for me!" **

**Jake turned from amused to defensive in less than a second. He started vibrating.**

**"Dude, take a joke!"Seth looked at me and all my friends, "Do u guys want some cookies?"**

"**YEAH!" everybody screamed at once. **

"**Lets go!" He set off into the forest giving us no option but to follow him. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter chapter collides with the 8th chapter of Sydney Cullen1901,whom without her this story wouldn't be possible. I'm gonna need 5 different people to review for me to go on from here

Me: Stephanie, can I have Twilight?

Steph: NO

Me: Can I have Edward?

Steph: No.

Me: Can I have Seth?

Steph: NO

ME: Can I hug Seth?

Steph: Sure……

(though sadly, I still don't own Twilight.)

* * *

Chappie 2

After eating a few cookies, (I was soooo glad Seth imprinted on me! His moms cookies ROCK!) Brandy remembered the pictures I had left In the clearing. We decided to go and get them. While we were headed there, Leah gripping the whole time, and i had to resist the urge to call her a lonely bitter hag.

We ran into Embry and Quill and they decided to walk with us. Suddenly Jacobs whole body tensed. "Vampires…… " he said.

"What's the problem?" I blurted out.

"I thought you guys had some truce with the Cullen's."

Seth inhaled deeply.

"Not the Cullen's. Something else. I smell humans too. Oh, crap! Jake, what if humans are being attacked!"

Then they had this big long discussion about tactics and I almost fell asleep. Then I realized.

"Guys, shouldn't you go get the evil vampies now?"

Jake smacked himself in the forehead. They quickly phased and they were off. Seth carried me and my friends on his back then set us down when we got there. He jumped. I heard a scream. I ran into the clearing before I could stop myself.

It was just a few teenage girls.

"Seth, get off them! Can't you see the blonde one is bleeding!" I yelled.

"I am!" she looked surprised. She sat up and threw her arms around Seth. I bit my lip so I wouldn't yell at her to get off him. I heard her yell out there names.

"Not again!" Jacob groaned.

I walked up to the blonde girl. "Are you guys Twilight fans too?"

She said she was. Everyone agreed we should go see Carlisle. She had a pretty bad cut on her leg. Dia held her puppy. As I walked I tried to make Seth feel better, and tried to explain the Twilight series to him and promising to let him read my books after I was done with Breaking Dawn for the 8th time. Then we all walked back to Seth's house and had more of his moms awesome cookies before going to the Cullen's. Now, I had always thought that the whole growling snarling thing was and exaggeration to make them all seem more animalistic and scary. That is, I did, until I met Edward. As soon as we got there he ran to the door and snarled at Sam. Wow, take t easy. I thought. It was an accident. The way he looked you would've thought we were the Volturi or something. He scooped Sydney ( the blonde girl that Seth hurt) up in his arms. She started flailing around 'Hey! Where did the floor go! Oh. PUT. Me. DOWN." I had to stifle a giggle. Wait….why was Edward looking like that…… OMC! He was in love with her! Wow. He boy had a thing for humans……. Carlisle came down from his study.

"What happened ?"

"Seth attacked her!"

"Tackled! NOT attacked, tackled!" I was beginning to like this girl…..hmmmmmm Taco Bell…

**I will need reviews from 5 different people if you want me to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

6 reviews this week people I want my story read.

Second chapter so excited u all know the disclaimer do I really need 2 say it/

Shout out to Buggy Sydney Cecilia and all those people whom I love oh and my favoritest teacher)(even though hell never read this ever) Mr. Quamo who is totally adhd like me!

I sighed. 2 magically wonderful weeks with Seth as my Boyfriend/Soul mate, and now, I was totally bored.

"You know, for mystical wolf peoples, you guys are surprisingly boring." I said, after yet another day hanging out at Jake's house, slapping Paul whenever he attempted to start a burp off. I was off limits, being imprinted on, and he couldn't lift a finger against me. Hmmm… I eyed Jakes hair. BRAINSTORM!

"Mae!"( Mae was my nickname for Renesmee, like Bella, I hated Nessie)

"Yeah?"

" Charlie's, now!"

"Really?"

"It's a super awesome idea moment!"

"LETS GO THEN!"

We jumped into her awesome, bright blue PT cruiser and we were off. My idea was that we give all the boys makeovers! I told her to go to the walmart real quick and we grabbed all the hair accessories and makeup there was. We ran over to Charlie's and quickly told him our plan, an he seemed to love it. He even gave us some of he makeup that Renee had sent Bella but she never even touched.

5 minutes and a very outraged group of boys later……

We had gotten Kim, Emily, Clair, and Rachel in on our plan. I called Jake because, well his hair. Having thick, curly hair myself, you have to learn a lot about hairstyles quick, and how to do them. Mae was fine with it. She called Seth, Emily had Quill, Clair had Sam, Kim had Paul, and Rachel had Jared. Embry got to watch and help. I giggled as I applied bright pink eye shadow on his face (which really popped on his dark skin) and then bright blue mascara that my friend Sunshine let me borrow (not joking that's her name) I grabbed some of the weird, bright orange lipstick we had seen and applied it carefully to his face. This was soooo much fun. Since Leah was part of the pack, we made her participate too. I decided to try and get her on my good side though,. After I was done with Jacobs hair (pigtails in ringlets) I decided to makeover Leah. She grumbled the whole time about it, until of course I threatened to call Rosalie over to do it instead. I carefully applied just the right amount of gold eye shadow. I had decided to go with warm tones that complimented he dark complexion and eyes. I finished with some brown eyeliner. I added just a hint of a darker rosy color to her cheeks, and gave her some burgundy lipgloss. I stopped

"Hey, I thought you were going to do my hair."

"Well, clothes come before hair, don't they?"

"Wee going shopping?! Please tell me that crazy psychic pixie isn't going with us!"

"Ummm… you will never believe me but she's in England right now hanging out with the beetles and possibly changing the course of history( Read The Amazing Sydney's Carlisle Emailed Me! To get the full story!)

"Yeah….uh huh."

Ro be continued


End file.
